


Karaoke

by Work_In_Progress



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Work_In_Progress/pseuds/Work_In_Progress
Summary: A fun night out takes an unexpected turn. Aka Alex knew she should have stayed home today.Kalex.





	Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> So this was going to go into the one-shots that I was posting in 'In Any World', but then it ended up being like 4000 words and I just decided to make it it's own thing... 
> 
> I heard a song on the radio that made me think how a night out with the Superfriends might go. I was just going to make it fun, but it got a little angsty, so i'm not sure how i feel about that exactly. Either way... thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave comments (good or bad, I welcome constructive criticism... I literally am the only person I know IRL who reads fanfic... so... yeah no one really to bounce ideas off of). All mistakes are my own.
> 
> I don't own anything related to Supergirl.

Alex looked up from her microscope as Supergirl bounced through the door to her lab at the DEO. The huge grin on the blonde’s face, and the fact that her hands immediately started to fiddle with the edges of her cape, were both signs that Alex probably wouldn’t like what was coming. “Heeeey.” The auburn woman said slowly, eyes narrowed in suspension. “What’s up?”

“Alex!” Kara exclaimed happily, wrapping the Agent in a huge hug. “I just talked to Lucy, and she’s off work on Thursday night!” The Kryptonian’s voice sing-songed. Blonde waves bounced with every excited fidget, as if no part of her body could keep from displaying her enthusiasm. 

Alex straightened, her face dropping into a blank mask as she shook her head from side to side and stepped back away. “Uh uh. Noooo way.”

“Oh, come on Alex! Please?” the last part was drawn out pitifully as the Kryptonian tried to close the distance between them again. 

Alex attempted to get the table between herself and the ball of sunshine, swatting at the blonde’s arms as they reached out for her. She finally gave up as Kara superspeed her into a hug, one arm completely trapped and immobile.

“Alex, come on! It’ll be so much fun. I promise!” Kara’s face began to fall as the other woman continued to look at her with skepticism. 

“No. Nope.,” Alex turned her head to the side and slammed her eyes shut, “Get that pout away from me! That’s thing should be illegal.” She flailed her free arm in Kara’s general direction, trying to get some space between herself and the pouty face and sad eyes that the blonde was surely giving her. 

“Kara! The last time we went out with Lucy, I almost ended up in jail!” she tried, taking a peek through one squinted eye at the face only inches from her own. “Ugh.” She let out an exaggerated, long-suffering sigh and rolled her eyes. “Fine. FINE!” she relented, “Now put that thing away!” She said, poking at the lethal lower lip of a small blonde alien. “But if I end up arrested, you better break me out... And I demand hangover food and the tv remote on Friday.” she shoved a muscular shoulder as Kara bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet and squeezed her even closer, lifting her off the ground in an excited hug. 

“Yay! This is going to be so much fun!”

“Right…fun” grumbled a rumpled and out of breath agent good-naturedly. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex walked shoulder to shoulder with Supergirl as they entered the main hub for their command. The dark-haired agent atempted not to smile (she had what was left of her reputation to keep) as the blonde practically floated in her excitement.

“Hey Winn!”

“Hey Ka-Supergirl.” He corrected, his face comically twisted into a grimace. 

Alex was surprised at this point, that ANYONE didn’t know Supergirl’s secret identity. 

“What’s up?” He recovered, swinging his chair around to give them his full attention.

“We are going to go out Thursday with Lucy to the Bar, we came to see if you wanted to go with us.” The smile on Supergirl’s face began to fall as Winn shook his head in the negative.

“Thanks, but I actually already have plans. James and I are going to hook up our PlayStations and show those losers down in the lab what the Super-friends are made of. By the time we’re done with them, they are going to be calling it Call of Butt-whooping!” He paused,” You know… cuz it’s normally Call of Duty… but we are gon-“ He cut off nervously as he finally looked over to Alex who was glaring at him from behind Kara’s shoulder, in warning. She shook her head minutely and held up one finger, tilting her head and raising an eyebrow. 

Winn gulped loudly, bringing his hand up to fidget with his tie, “I mean…uh…” 

Alex pursed her lips in warning.

“-That. I mean. I… That sounds… great?” He questioned, looking at Alex for confirmation. He visibly relaxed when her face again became a blank slate. “I-I’ll just let the guys downstairs know we have to reschedule… Bar… yay!?” 

“Yes!” Kara threw up her arm in an epic fist pump of victory. “That means James should be able to go too! This is going to be sooooooo much fun!”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group ran into Maggie almost as soon as they walked through the door of the Alien Bar. Kara went to order drinks (she insisted she buy the first round since she had invited everyone out) as the boys went to secure a table for the six of them. Alex went over to chat with Maggie who was just finishing up destroying a grumpy male alien in a game of pool. He tried to slink off without paying up on the bet he insisted on. He noticed the auburn-haired woman walk up, and was hoping to use her as a distraction for the Pool Shark… 

Alex grabbed his jacket as he attempted to walk away, not even pausing in her conversation as she held out her hand for the winnings he was about to absconds with. He handed it over and fled.

“Thanks Danvers.” Maggie said with a grin as Alex handed over the wad of cash. Alex winked in response and hip checked her friend into a chair, causing them both to laugh.

Alex slid into the chair beside Kara as Maggie sat down on her other side. The two of them picked up their beers and clinked them together. Kara laughed at their antics.

Alex noticed the tray of little shot glasses coming towards their table, at the same time the first song began to play and the lights dimmed slightly.

“I’m so excited! I love Karaoke!” Kara enthused, clapping her hands together. 

James laughed, elbowing a grinning Lucy. “You aren’t the only one. I’m terrible, but Lucy here,” He mock bowed in her direction, causing the group to laugh. “I bow to the karaoke master.”

“Shut up Olson, just because we’re friends again doesn’t mean I can’t still kick your ass.” Lucy sassed, shoving him in the arm and pushing him into Winn who had been taking a drink from him beer.

“Hey! Innocent bystander here!” He shrieked, grabbing a napkin and wiping at his dripping chin with a smile.

“This is nice.” Kara whispered, leaning her head onto Alex’s shoulder with a content little sigh.

“Alright ladies and gentleman, who’s gonna be the first to show these amateurs how it’s done?” Maggie asked boisterously, waving her beer in the air. “By the way, who bought the shots?” She looked at the tray in question, “And why is one of them green?”

“Don’t drink that!” Kara jumped up, grabbing the shot glass with super human speed.

“Alien alcohol.” Alex supplied. “Neither of us work tomorrow. We took an Uber here and J’onn is on Supergirl duty. And before you say it,” Alex added, “I know you’ve had Alien liquor before Sawyer, but seriously, this stuff would probably kill you… so let’s not test it out. I’m soooo not giving you CPR.” She bumped her shoulder into the detective affectionately.

Maggie eyed the little green shot glass in Kara’s hand with suspicion, then returned the shoulder bump. “Whatever, you know you’d be bored without me around.”

Alex smiled in agreement and reached for her shot glass, “Alright, if I’m going to survive this, I need more liquor. Cheers!”

“CHEERS!”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were four rounds of drinks and three shots into the night. Lucy and James had sung after the first round of drinks, and Winn had just finished a teary and heartfelt rendition of ‘Perfect’ when Mon-El walked up to the table.

Kara hadn’t noticed him immediately, too distracted from laughing at something Maggie had said. The alcohol was definitely causing everything to feel warm and fuzzy if her huge smile was anything to go by, and Alex was content to sit back and watch so many of the people she cared about have a good time. The agent stiffened as he cleared his throat, causing Kara to look up clumsily, still wiping the tears from her laughter with the sleeve of her light grey sweater (Actually Alex’s).

The blondes smile became forced as she noticed the Daxamite. “Mon-El,” She said slowly, her head tilted at him in confusion, “What are you doing here?” She looked at Alex, adorable crinkle between her eyebrows, “Did we invite him?” She turned back to the man before Alex had a chance to respond, “Did-“ She paused again in thought, “Did we invite you?” Standing up quickly she glanced around the table, “Who,” she asked dramatically, “Invited him?” she pointed clumsily, causing Mon-El to duck out of the way to avoid being smacked by a flailing arm.

“Woah Kara,” He grinned with a laugh, reaching out to try to steady the blonde. His face fell somewhat when she shrugged off his hands and leaned on Alex’s shoulder for support. “No one invited me, I-“

“That’s right. No one invited you, so I would suggest you move on.” Lucy cut in coldly, her expression hard.

Around the table the others nodded in agreement. “Yeah buddy, this is kinda an invite only thing.” James added. 

Mon-El looked somewhat taken aback at the open hostility coming from the people who he had considered his friends. The only one who didn’t look angry was Maggie, and that was because it looked like she was trying not to laugh.

“Kara?” he asked more hesitantly this time, unsure of how to navigate the situation he found himself in, “Can I talk to you a second… in private?”

Alex visibly bristled at the question. Gritting her teeth, she tried to stand, but was hindered by Kara who was still using her as a support. “The hell you will,” she ground out from her somewhat trapped position.

“S-fine guys. I’ll be right back.” Kara said after a moment, standing up straighter and removing her hand from Alex’s shoulder.

Alex was instantly on her feet, as the others around the table voiced their displeasure at the idea of Kara going anywhere with the Daxamite. Even Winn who had once considered Mon-El a friend, seemed displeased with the situation.

“Hey, man…” Winn said carefully, “Maybe now really isn’t,” He gave Mon-El a pointed look, “The BEST time. Maybe try again-“ 

“Never” Alex mumbled under her breathe

“-When everyone is more clear-headed.” The shorter man finish, rolling his eyes as Mon-El ignored his suggestion.

“Well this is going to be awesome.” Alex grumbled grumpily as she sat back down in her seat, watching Kara walk off to an empty spot at the bar (the bar was significantly less full on Thursday then the weekend thankfully). The agent grabbed another shot from the center of the table and threw it back before shuffling down into her seat sullenly and crossing her arms, “Way to kill the mood.”

“Cheer up Danvers, the night is just getting started. Kara is going to be fine, she’s got the cavalry right here.” She said, twirling her finger around to indicate the people sitting around them, “Plus… it’s our song, so get off your grumpy ass and let’s do this!” 

“My ass isn’t grumpy.” The auburn-haired woman pouted sullenly as she was grabbed by the arm and dragged to the small stage. She grabbed the second mic and joined in with Maggie.

“Stop calling, stop calling I don’t wanna-“

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time that Alex and Maggie had returned to the table, the catcalls and whistling had died down, their Kryptonian was still at the bar speaking to M’gann, and Mon-El was back across the bar with his friends.

Alex was buzzed enough that she had easily fallen into having fun with the song and her friend. Now though, she was feeling significantly more sober, and was looking worriedly at the back of a blonde head as she sat back down at the table with her karaoke partner.

“Holy…just ….wow, you two were awesome!” Winn said encouragingly as Lucy reached across the table to high five Maggie as she sat down. 

James whistled one more time, shoving Maggie in the shoulder. “You my friends, should be hitting the road with that performance. Damn. Who knew Super-Agent had those kind of moves.” He added, sending a wink at Alex.

Alex rolled her eyes with a smile as Kara sat back down in the seat next to her. “Hey,” she whispered, leaning next to Kara’s ear, “You ok?”

Kara hurumphed and downed half a glass of alcohol that Alex hadn’t even noticed was in her hand. “That-that…argh,” The blonde huffed, causing Alex to sit up straighter in her chair. She sat the beer that she had picked up back on the table, and wiped the condensation from the bottle off on her thigh as she zeroed in on the Daxamite’s location.

“K. Hold on a sec. I’m just going to go take out some trash-“ She said, starting to rise.

Kara reached out, putting her hand on Alex’s thigh and forcing her to sit back down. She gave her a little smile and put her head back on her shoulder. “It’s ok. He’s a jerk-face. Don’t let him r-ruin our awesome night.”

Alex chuckled and smiled affectionately at the slight slurring or her favorite person’s words. “what did he want?”

Letting out an irritated huff, Kara put her empty (Alex wondered ideally when she had finished) glass down, “He wanted to talk about ‘us’.” she emphasized the us, using her fingers to do the quotations.

“What? Isn’t that asshole like… married or something?” asked an eavesdropping Lucy from across the table. 

“Yeah, what the fuck? You ok little Danvers? You want me to go over there and arrest him?” The look on Maggie’s face was somewhat predatory.

“No, she left him.” Winn supplied helpfully. 

“Really?” James this time. “I didn’t know that…”

“Yeah, she said she wasn’t going to put effort into someone who couldn’t even make up his mind.”

“Whoah. Hold up.” Maggie said indignantly, “This dude’s wife left him because he couldn’t decide between her and Kara… so now he comes crawling back here? Oh hell no. Lane, hold my beer!” 

“Sit down hot stuff.” Lucy said rolling her eyes and grabbing Maggie’s arm to forcefully pull her back down into her seat. She paused thoughtfully, squeezing Maggie’s bicep before letting go. “You been working out Detective? Those are some pretty nice guns you got going on there.”

Alex made a gaging noise from across the table, dropping her head onto Kara’s shoulder. “Ugh, could you guys seriously just…not?”

“Oh, shut up Alex, you know they’re nice,” Lucy’s eyeroll made it clear that she thought the other Agent was being obtuse on purpose.

Kara seemed to be in deep thought, her face scrunched up in concentration, before jumping up and stumbling her way to the bar. The group of friends looked at each other in confusion as Kara stood at the bar speaking to M’gann animatedly, arms flailing. She paused briefly to point over at Mon-El (who Alex noticed with annoyance, was watching Kara) and then continued her animated conversation. M’gann looked over at the table of friends, then to Mon-El, and nodded reaching under the counter. A moment later Alex looked on confusedly as Kara drunkenly downed another shot and stumble-marched up to the stage.

“At first I was afraid… I was petrified!” Kara sang loudly into the microphone, staring directly at Mon-El.

Alex facepalmed, unable to hide the smile stretching across her face. Leave it to Kara. She started to clap around with the rest of the table as Lucy, Maggie, and Winn all squealed. Kara sashayed around the room to ‘I will survive’, stopping by to get her friends to sing backup.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Oh my God little Danvers, who knew that both of the Danvers could move!” Maggie laughed, getting up to pull Kara into a one-armed hug as the blonde made it back to the table. She grinned over at Lucy as she squeezed Kara’s bicep, “Ha, see…now these are some guns. Too bad we all can’t be genetically created to have these.”

“Don’t forget the legs for days,” Lucy grumbled somewhere between annoyance and appreciation. “I mean seriously, it’s not even fair. I work out like five days out of the week, and she eats sticky buns and cartons of ice cream… CARTONS!” she proclaimed loudly, sloshing her drink around in her bottle as she attempted to get her point across. 

James let out a laugh next to her and ducked the bottle before he was hit in the head, “Aw Luce, it’s not so bad… you love a challenge.”

Maggie snorted as Lucy slapped James upside the head playfully, “Well, we can all agree that Supergirl wins the arms and legs compition. You are lucky you’re my friend’s sister Little Danvers. Even Kyrptonians aren’t immune to the Sawyer charm.” She said, giving Kara a jokingly salacious wink.

There was a loud thud and a yelp from James, as Alex attempted to kick Maggie under the table but missed due to her terrible angle.

“You two are such dudes!” Alex glared at Lucy and Maggie.

“Hey!” protested the two males at the table.

Kara smiled goofily at the two women, “You guys are the best,” she frowned suddenly as a thought struck her, “Wait, that’s not fair!” she crossed her arms over her chest as the table looked on in confusion, turning to Alex who shrugged. “Everyone keeps talking about my arms-“

“And your legs.” Winn drunkenly supplied, readjusting the tie that was currently sideways on the top of his head.

“I am more than just my legs and-and my arms!” the blonde proclaimed loudly, standing up suddenly and jarring the table. There was a mad scramble to save peoples drinks as the Kryptonian stood over them, swaying from side to side and attempting to cross her arms over her chest. 

“Hey, of course you are!” Alex reassured, glaring at the table at large when she was sure she wasn’t in danger of wearing any of the drinks. 

“See, Alex knows. You tell them Alex!”

“Kara, hey… we all know that you are way more th-“ Alex was cut off from finishing her sentence as the blonde started tugging her own shirt out of her jeans. Everyone seemed to be too shocked to move, Lucy being the first to recover.

“Whoo hoo! Take it off!” Lucy’s laughter rang out, the rest of the group and several people surrounding them began to whistle. Alex jumped up and started trying to tug Kara’s clumsy limbs and hands away from her clothing.

“Kara!” Alex yelped, “What are you doing? Put that back. No. No stripping!”

“But they don’t think the rest of me looks good!” Kara pouted, still trying to figure out how to get out of her shirt without hurting Alex or ripping the material. Alex batted her hands away just as the fabric started to groan. “And that’s not what you said last weekend.” She whined. “no take back-sees!” 

Alex stilled, eyes wide and body stiff as the table became deathly silent.

Mon-El made his appearance just as Alex corralled Kara back into her chair (a little too hard if the slightly crumpled metal leg on one side was any indication). The Daxamite had apparently consumed enough liquid courage that he was willing to try one more attempt to talk to the Kryptonian even after the obvious dismissal. He either didn’t notice the table all gawking at the two Danvers, or didn’t care.

“Kara. Look. I know that a lot has happened, but don’t you think this is some kind of cosmic sign? I mean, what were the odds of waking up here, now?” He pleaded.

“Leave her the fuck alone already.” Alex finally spit out, turning blazing eyes in his direction.

“This doesn’t even concern you Alex. This is between Kara and I.”

“Kara and me.” Winn drunkenly corrected, still watching Kara and Alex with questioning eyes.

Mon-El let out an annoyed huff, “Whatever!”

Kara stumbled back to her feet, forcefully pressing Alex back into her seat and keeping her there.

“H-hey!” The blonde wobbled slightly, but caught herself on Alex’s shoulder, “Y-you-“ and finger was jabbed with force into Mon-Els shoulder, sending him stumbling slightly backwards, “You-“ a headshake and an exaggerated intake of breath, “jerk! You don’t get to talk to her like that!”

“Kara,” Alex tried to placate, reaching her hand up to cover the blonde’s. “It’s fine, maybe we should just go home.”

“No, he can be a meanie face, but not to you. I won’t- I won’t allow it.” She swayed dangerously as Maggie jumped up to help steady her with Alex being stuck in her chair. “Thanks.” Kara beamed at the Detective for her help.

“Kara, seriously… I get that you’re close but this is ridiculous! She has nothing to do with this-“

There was an unsubtlety coughed “that’swhatyouthink” from Winn.

“with us! She’s been in the way from the-“ He was cut off abruptly as he was sent sailing backwards and into the wall. 

The rest of the table jumped up in astonishment as Kara glared at him. Alex remained in her seat, starring at the blonde in shock.

“No! You know what! Alex and I are together. We’ve been together for months and I’m sick of hiding it. You don’t get to be a jerk to my flippin, “ a pause and an exaggerated scrunch of an alien nose, “Whatever we are... we haven’t actually…um…talked about…” She seemed to get distracted for a moment before giving a head shake and glaring back down at the man on the floor. “S-So you can just… just stop. Being a jerk.” She said with finality.

“Holy shit.” James said somewhere between awe and shock.

“Way ta go Danvers… well… both Danvers I guess. You owe me fifty bucks James.” Maggie let out a whoop, wrapping her arm around Kara who was still pouting, arms crossed.

Lucy was crouched over Mon-El, who didn’t seem to be injured, just frozen in shock. 

“But you’re s-“

“Don’t even say it!” Kara hissed down at Mon-El who seemed to finally be coming out of his daze. “Do NOT say the ‘S’ word! It’s taken me YEARS to get her over that stupid human word! If Eliza can be ok with this, then everyone else better just… just deal. I’m not even HUMAN! Why is everyone on this planet so insane!?” 

Alex finally shook herself from her stupor as James gently nudged her. Getting up carefully (she may feel pretty sober with the giant buzzkill that had taken place, but she really had drunk quite a bit) she made her way over and wrapped her arms around the Kryptonian the entire bar was staring at.

“Hey, hey it’s ok. It’s ok.” She soothed kindly, “It’s fine, and we’re fine.”

“And on that note…” Lucy said, coming back from escorting Mon-El to the door with Maggie, “It’s back to Kareoake bitches!”

Alex sighed as the blonde perked back up. “Yes! Oh my gosh! Lucy can we sing Journey? Please please please?!”

Alex decided that not enough hard liquor had been consumed, and promptly went to remedy that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was well passed two in the morning when a very drunk Supergirl had started to fall asleep at the table. They were surrounded by empty plates that had once contained an assortment of food that M’gann had okayed them ordering as delivery (well… a patrolling J’onn had begrudgingly finally brought as delivery).

“Don’t worry about it, we’ll take care of him,” James assured, grabbing Alex’s arm gently as the others nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, no problem Danvers. You go ahead and get little Danvers taken care of.” Maggie smiled, giving Alex’s shoulder a little nudge.

“Later Danvers!” Lucy shouted over her shoulder, trying to keep Winn from drunk dialing his ex. “We’ve got this! Damnit Winn, if you don’t hand me that phone right now…”

The cold night air felt good on Alex’s skin as she loaded a quiet Kryptonian into the backseat of an Uber on the way to the loft.

“Hey, you ok Rocky?” Alex asked kindly, attempting to get the blonde out of the funk she had fallen into.

“S-make you Bullwinkle?” Came a muffled reply from the head currently resting in the crook of the Agents neck.

The Agent just chuckled, squeezing her arms a little tighter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Ugh, why is it so flippin’ bright?” Kara groaned slamming her blue eyes shut at the searing pain and snuggling further into her pillow.

Her pillow let out its own grumble, “Because Sol hates us.”

The blonde nodded, wrapping her arms tighter around a half-asleep Alex, happily. Last night was kind of fuzzy. She remembered Alex singing… and then dummy face Mon-El had shown up and…

Alex felt Kara stiffen in her arms before burrowing further under the covers.

“Oh Rao… I outed us to everyone, didn’t I?”

“Yup.” Alex said lazily, making sure to pop the p for emphasis.

“Do you hate me?” came a meek voice.

“No. I love you, silly alien.” Alex said with a chuckle, leaning down to kiss a barely exposed head. “Now come back up here, I plan on going back to sleep for at least three more hours.”

Kara shuffled back up so she was eye level with the woman she loved and leaned down to give her a slow, sweet kiss. “I love you too, you know?” 

Alex gave a fond smile and an eye roll, “EVERYONE knows.” She said teasingly, “Now be a good superpowered girlfriend and superspeed your way to getting me some water and aspirin.”

“Girlfriend?” The blonde asked, her eyes hopeful and a smile tugging at her lips.

“Only if you close the blinds while you’re up.” Alex responded in feigned indifference, shrugging as she went to roll over and pull the blankets back over her head.

Alex didn’t need to look to know that Kara was grinning as she placed the kiss on the top of mostly covered auburn hair. There was a whoosh of air and then the room was thrown into blissful twilight and there was a gentle tink of glass on the nightstand.

Yup, things were just fine.


End file.
